


【彬准】鸦爱

by BreadRolls



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreadRolls/pseuds/BreadRolls
Summary: 给@啾啾啾的！





	【彬准】鸦爱

**Author's Note:**

> 呃呃在小企鹅上面看见了写的明天99的生日所以……！我......想写一点，有点，烟酒感觉的东西。因为99的名字有点yanjiu（？？？？？）  
> 嗯呢感觉不适合当生日礼物qqq 但是，但是我就只写得出这东西了。qqq  
> 99生日快乐！

※  
崔秀彬第一次见到崔连准时，他正慵懒地坐在吧台里把玩着一个玻璃酒杯。充斥着烟雾和昏暗灯光的环境让崔秀彬看不清男子的容颜，只看得见他头发里一缕缕亮眼的金黄。  
崔秀彬慢慢踱步着，穿过缭绕的雾朦，在吧台前坐了下来；酒瓶紧挨着酒瓶筑起了男子身后的墙，和他的视线一起盯着崔秀彬，冰凉冰凉。  
「喝点什么吗？」男子的声音有点奶，在这样蛰伏着色欲和迷情的环境里格格不入。崔秀彬不知该不该相信他。  
「一杯啤酒就好，谢谢。」男子闻言放下了手中的玻璃杯，改用了新的杯子开始替崔秀彬调饮。崔秀彬看清了他的面容，带着桃花眼的猫相。他细碎的额发覆过了眉毛，配合着有点无辜的眼神让人放下戒心产生怜爱。可是酒红色的发丝里镶着的金辫子又是那么邪魅。  
崔秀彬看着他，感觉自己鬼使神差地魔怔了。  
「——可以在我的啤酒里加糖吗？」一时冲动，崔秀彬脱口而出。正往杯里倒着酒的崔连准顿住，指腹开始摩挲着杯缘。  
「嗯......」崔连准挑着眉，视线从玻璃杯面流转的虹光移至崔秀彬纯净的双瞳，最后落在了他柔顺服帖的黑发上。他眯起眼，低低地笑了。  
「年龄不足，下次再来吧。」

崔秀彬第二次见崔连准时才知道他的名字。他也知道了，原来他并不是那里的酒保。  
那时崔秀彬已经染了头发，是冒着被家里人发现的风险悄悄染的。初次染发的少年紧张兮兮的，也不敢挑太越界的颜色，就平淡地染了朴实的暖棕色。  
「要叫我哥哥唷。」崔连准眯着眼咯咯地笑，似乎很满意崔秀彬比他高却是个弟弟的事实。他们坐在大学里一个人烟稀少的角落，那里是艺术院最最僻静的一个湖面上的亭子。也正因这样，不会有人看见崔秀彬的逾越之举。  
「连准哥。」他唤了一声，见崔连准骄傲地哼唧着，壮了胆牵起崔连准的手。崔连准有些受惊，瞪大的双眼里马上覆上了一层戒备；他的眼神迅速暗下，消卸了笑容变得无情起来。  
可是崔秀彬不会就此放过他。  
「我还在等着你给的糖呢。」他把崔连准的手放到嘴边轻轻吻了一下，双唇磨蹭着手腕处的娇嫩肌肤。崔连准的面具一下就瓦解了，他变得像个软糯的奶猫般不知所措，耳根子红得发烫。  
「......回我房间里去。」  
那是他第一次将崔连准拥在怀里，听他细声娇嫩的吟喘在他耳边轻轻吐息。似乎是过于刺激崔连准了，他突地发出了一声呜咽，原本轻轻抚着崔秀彬脑勺发根的指尖猛地收紧。崔秀彬有些吃痛，他想起染发那天内心的狂乱怦动，觉得自己像在做着什么坏事一样。  
崔连准的身体已经瘫软了，他的呼吸紊乱着，眼神迷离地躺在柔软的床上。崔秀彬低下头去亲吻他，轻轻地啃咬着他泛红的耳廓，在他耳边低语。  
「哥，我还精神着呢。」  
崔连准泛着泪却点了头，他舔了舔唇，想起研究生的宿舍都是单间，而且相距甚远。  
不会有人发现的。  
他突然有了让崔连准浪荡尖叫的冲动。

事实上他也这么做了。  
崔连准很好欺负，只要在他的敏感处轻轻逗弄，就能换来小奶猫的呜咽和颤抖。  
每每在崔连准眼里看见一丝丝渲染的情欲和不甘示弱，崔秀彬都会难以自拔地沦陷。  
——他如野兽一般去疼爱崔连准。  
粗暴的顶撞每一下都准确地落在最敏感的柔软嫩肉上，崔连准已经失了力气，任由崔秀彬掐着他的腰用力操干。在第二次比崔秀彬更快达到高潮以后，他呜咽着挣扎想要逃脱，又被崔秀彬拉了回来禁锢在怀里。  
「没关系的。」他听见弟弟哑着嗓子说，然后已经软下去的东西被修长的手指握住。持续的交合让他身体又起了反应，超额的快感让他几乎负荷不能。  
他觉得快感又快巅顶了，身体颤颤巍巍地酥麻着，却在最后一刻被崔秀彬堵住了解脱。强硬的干性高潮让崔连准终于哭了出来，开始让崔秀彬如愿以偿地听见他娇纵的浪荡。  
爱人含泪呼唤着自己的模样太美妙，崔秀彬只觉得心中有什么柔软之处被碰疼了，他的腰肢和手同时加快了动作。最后一同巅顶之际，他抱紧了崔连准舔着他的脖颈；崔连准轻嘤着，突地咬住了他。  
两人靠在一起喘着，肌肤亲密得能感受到对方的心在胸腔里的激烈跳动。  
「对不起，」崔连准回过神来，听见崔秀彬闷闷地道歉，一声又一声愧疚地唤着他。「对不起，连准哥。我太过分了。」  
「没事。」崔连准口中无谓地说着，但内心又有些不甘，只能委屈巴巴地瞪崔秀彬。崔秀彬觉得过意不去，低头去温柔地亲吻他。「我会给哥好好道歉的。」「道歉就不用啦。」崔秀彬惊讶地抬头，正好看见崔连准懒洋洋的笑容。  
「作为赔偿，和我交往吧。」

他们俩交往了，亲密得水深火热。  
在大学里处处可见他们依偎着的身影；崔秀彬温柔的笑容、崔连准甜腻的撒娇。俩人暧昧得痴狂，几乎形影不离；就算研究所和学士班的课程排表不甚一样，也能看见他们出现在同样的讲堂里，坐在最后边，鬓角廝磨地卿卿我我。  
可是其他时候他们又似乎不在乎对方的存在。  
像上回，崔秀彬的小学弟办了个酒吧派对，让被邀请的人都带上自己的伴。可是当崔秀彬姗姗来迟时，却是单独一人。  
「哎？」出来迎接的崔范奎有些懵，「秀彬哥你男朋友呢？」「男朋友？」崔秀彬顿了顿，「没有这个人呀。」随后在崔范奎摸不着头脑的注视下径自走入了一屋子的乱闹里。  
后来听说崔秀彬没有待很久，原因是崔连准打来的一通电话，崔秀彬接通了过后就离开了，那时才十一点半。隔天崔范奎抱怨崔秀彬时他又腼腆地笑笑，说「连准哥想我了」。  
也曾有一次，大学举行了满月晚会，崔秀彬和崔连准一起出席了。  
身边带着的人却不是对方。  
和崔秀彬一起步入舞会厅里的是同系的女学生，崔连准亲昵挽住的是大二的级代表姜泰贤。  
那时舞厅里一片窃窃私语，议论纷飞得像寒冬里的乱雪花；然而当事人却几乎事不关己地愉快度过了优雅的夜晚。  
最后舞会散场时，众人又看着崔秀彬走到了崔连准那桌，温柔地亲吻已经喝醉的他，然后和同桌的两个少年点头致意，带走了崔连准。  
让人摸不着头脑。  
「——她和我告白了，所以我就邀请她来舞会。」当被问起那名女学生时，崔秀彬会笑笑地如是说。那他的男朋友呢？「你说连准哥？」崔秀彬歪了歪头，温柔地微笑：「他上次说泰贤和休宁凯可爱来着。」末了，又补上一句：「我们不算男朋友吧。」

两人无谓的态度让人众说纷纭，但更多的都还是在说崔连准。  
谁叫这孩子总是把喜欢表现得如此露骨呢。觉得学妹漂亮就会脱口而出地称赞，觉得学弟可爱又会亲昵地揽住别人又碰又蹭。虽然明白人眼里总是普通的，但看在别人眼中又不是那么一回事。  
总有人会跟崔秀彬面前说是非，让他离崔连准和他错综复杂的情感生活远一些。崔秀彬又会罕见地大为光火，沉着声捍卫他的连准哥。相对的崔连准也一样，平时话语间都不给崔秀彬的名字一点沉重的分量，却在遇见想要趁机在两人之间插上一脚的女学生时突然发火。  
「真的是，极为奇怪的两人了。」看着崔连准在他旁边与那天和崔秀彬出席舞会的女生大吵一架，再看看食堂的另一边脸色阴沉和别人对峙的崔秀彬，崔范奎咬着吸管含糊地说。「算了啦。」姜泰贤低头吃着饭，一旁的休宁凯附声应和。  
「别人家的事，管什么呢。」

有时候崔秀彬也不知道，他和崔连准之间的关系是如何的。没有要深入的意思，没有要成为配偶的意愿；但是又离不开对方，仿佛没有对方存在的地方就寸土失了光彩。  
或许就像姜泰贤曾经说过的那样，他们谈的是鸦科的爱情。  
「秀彬——」崔连准远远就招着手呼唤着崔秀彬，他抬头，正好看见崔连准迎着阳光向他奔跑而来。他微笑着张开双臂，无视了旁人的注视把他的小奶猫接住。  
崔连准一头撞入了崔秀彬的怀中，抬起了头对他笑；崔秀彬低头看着崔连准的双瞳，那里承载了一片最纯净的星夜。  
只属于崔秀彬的星夜。  
崔连准孩子气地笑着，踮起脚尖吻了崔秀彬。崔秀彬把崔连准揽在怀里，还了他一个更温柔的吻。  
像鸦科一般无谓的爱，那又如何？  
就算聒噪，就算错综复杂，就算到最后他们不会是对方的另一半。  
那是他们的爱呀。

**Author's Note:**

> 啊啊啊我绝望了:'0  
> 对不起99，想尽办法写了但是写不好。因为一直在读书结果写的时候满脑子只有鸦片战争。什么东啦。然后本来想写很甜很甜的东西，可是我的草莓牛奶被偷了。从冰箱空手而归时简直有了写死他们的冲动（no  
> 而.....而且我只会写彬准。嗯。我超没用。所以如果......emmm.....对不起  
> 啊啊不管怎样99生日快乐！希望你不嫌弃这篇文！


End file.
